


Ты пришел

by fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018



Series: драбблы g — pg-13 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018/pseuds/fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018
Summary: Немного о предпосылках вражды Драко Малфоя и Гарри Поттера. И о том, почему папочкин сынок и задавака все же протянул руку мальчику в обносках.





	Ты пришел

**Author's Note:**

> Автор текста — Исайя (http://www.diary.ru/member/?2741009)

— …и тогда отважный герой Гарри Поттер взмахнул своей палочкой и закричал: «Тебе не пройти, злой колдун! Я защищу среброглазого принца!». Злодей только расхохотался. Он знал: все силы Тьмы идут за ним по пятам, а с ними он непобедим… — миссис Элеонора понизила голос и наклонилась вперед так, что ее волосы скользнули по щеке Драко. — Но отважный Гарри Поттер знал, что принцу, заточенному в клетку из лунных лучей на палубе корабля Нагльфара, грозит смерть от рук злобных ётунов, и поэтому он не отступил. Он взмахнул палочкой, и тьма отпрянула от света его Люмоса. «Ты остался со мной один, злой колдун. Больше нет Тьмы, что защищала тебя. Отступись!» — попросил он. Но колдун вовсе не собирался сдаваться! Он хотел забрать себе солнечные камни, которыми владел принц, а значит, надо было его пытать, чтобы принц выдал место, где он их спрятал…

Драко, затаив дыхание и обняв ладошками колени, сидел в огромном бордовом кресле. Он не мог оторвать зачарованного взгляда от лица миссис Элеоноры, которая то хмурилась, то улыбалась, рассказывая сказку. Дома он таких сказок не слышал. Старая нянька-сказочница знала всего десять, к которым в книжке были картинки. А еще она много говорила про историю рода, но это было совсем не то. Гарри Поттер, про которого знала миссис Элеонора, был совершенно другим — отважным, честным и благородным. Как самый первый Малфой. И еще миссис Элеонора обещала, что Драко сможет с ним познакомиться!

— Опять ты рассказываешь про Поттера, Элеонора? — спросил _papa_ , распахнув двери библиотеки. Драко вскочил с кресла, вытягиваясь под требовательным взглядом. А миссис Элеонора мягко рассмеялась и взмахнула рукой, как от назойливого предложения отмахнулась. — Не засоряй ему голову, драгоценная!

— Ты сам оставил сына со мной, Люциус. Мне решать, о чем с ним говорить, — возразила _papa_ миссис Элеонора и встала. 

— Собирайся, Драко, мы идем домой, твоя _maman_ ждет, — приказал _papa_ , кивнув Драко, и завел разговор с миссис Элеонорой на французском. 

 

Дома, оставшись наедине с Мисси, нянькой-сказочницей, Драко, как смог, пересказал ей сказку миссис Элеоноры. Домовуха только головой качала и охала на самых страшных, по ее мнению, местах. Она пугалась буквально всего: тьмы, идущей по пятам злого колдуна, волшебного корабля Нагльфара, построенного из ногтей мертвецов, рек адского пламени и даже клетки из лунных лучей. Драко только фыркал на ее испуганное бормотанье и представлял, как он прячет солнечные камни в… в подвал. Или в конюшни. Или в библиотеку — там вечно ничего невозможно найти! А потом на пытках — он представлял большую темную комнату, полную отблесков от камина и странных железяк, которые висят в оружейной, — смело смеется в лицо злому колдуну, зная, что за ним обязательно придет отважный герой Гарри Поттер. 

И Драко, запретив Мисси ходить за ним — а он уже был большим, и ему можно было самому гулять по северному саду, — вышел к озеру и представил, что Нагльфар, сделанный из ногтей мертвецов, привез его на этот берег, чтобы злой колдун вызнал у него, где же находятся солнечные камни, с помощью которых можно забрать все солнце в мире. Он представлял, что спрятал сверкающие, как бриллианты на драгоценном колье _maman_ , камни и больше никогда их не увидит! А ведь взамен он отдал свои длинные волосы, полные родовой магии, из которых можно сплести сети для солнечных зайчиков! 

И Драко, то почти плача, то чуть не смеясь, кричал:

— Ты никогда их не получишь, злой колдун! — и размахивал, как рапирой, пушистой веточкой тиса. 

Он сам не заметил, как отдалился от берега озера, все глубже забираясь в темную, пугающую рощу. Сюда ходить ему было нельзя, но иногда Драко нарушал запрет. Чуть-чуть, самую капельку, просто посмотреть, что же такое здесь спрятано.

Когда Драко устал и даже проголодался, он остановился, огляделся. Было не очень интересно. Все вокруг — зеленое, серое и коричневое — ничуть не отличалось от обычного парка, а поваленный ствол дерева зарос какими-то черными ягодами. 

Драко потрогал их, надеясь, что они вкусные, но они были жесткими. Он вздохнул — жесткое не бывает вкусным, он знал. Как яблоки или морковка. Ни то, ни то он не любил. Поэтому от ягод Драко отодвинулся и, сбивая высокую траву веткой тиса, пошел в другую сторону. 

Он совершенно не боялся — а на что домовики, спрашивается? Поэтому шагал смело и, увлекшись, даже начал напевать песенку, которую тут же сочинил:

— Ля-ля-ля, ягоды жесткие, а трава зелена-а.  
Я в походе, и нет никого!  
Нагльфар давно уплыл,  
А я сбежал.  
Ётуны не найдут меня-а!

Слова постоянно менялись, Драко даже придумал себе парочку приключений: как, сбегая от ётунов, опрокинул котел, где варились человеческие мозги (как в Отделе Тайн); а пробираясь в царство тьмы, случайно разбил лунное зеркало, и больше никто не сможет делать клеток из лунных лучей.

Свалившись куда-то вниз, прямо сквозь траву, по которой шел, Драко не успел испугаться. Только руки расцарапал да нос ударил. От боли он немного поплакал — самую чуточку — и, вздохнув, принялся звать домовика. Кончилось его приключение, а дома его будут ругать — уж обязательно!

— Мисси.

Послушав, как падают капли где-то за спиной, Драко домовушки так и не дождался. 

И вот тут ему стало страшно.

— Мисси! Мисси! Пожалуйста… — позвал он, скривив лицо. Он собирался заплакать так сильно, как только сможет, едва домовуха его заберет. В конце концов, он успел испугаться, а вредная Мисси, похоже, решила его проучить. 

Вот только никто не пришел. Плакать Драко передумал. Точнее, плакать навзрыд, просто так плакать он начал с самого начала, как упал сюда, и больше не прекращал.

— Я… я больше не буду! Пожалуйста! 

Но никто не пришел. Тогда Драко, затаив ненадолго дыхание, позвал _papa_ и _maman_. 

Никто не отзывался. 

Было холодно и плохо. Драко ладошками и попой чувствовал землю, от которой несло холодом и сыростью.

— Хватит, пожалуйста, — уже вовсе не надеясь на помощь, попросил он. Никто не отзывался.

Тогда Драко вспомнил еще об одном маге, который мог помочь.

— Гарри Поттер! — прошептал он. — Приходи, пожалуйста. Спаси меня. Наверное, это не так здорово, как спасти среброглазого принца, но мне страшно.

Через некоторое время, показавшееся Драко вечностью, раздался еле слышный хлопок. Кто-то крепко обнял его и поднял на руки.

— Ох, Драко, малыш… — услышал он, закрывая глаза.

— Ты пришел, — прошептал Драко и провалился во тьму.


End file.
